1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device for displaying an image of a subject in a display section, and to a timing control circuit.
2. Related Art
Image-capturing devices adapted to display, on a liquid crystal display, images that have been captured by an image sensor are known in the past, and various techniques have been developed for preventing displayed images displayed on a liquid crystal display from being delayed with respect to the actual subject. In Patent Citation 1, for example, a technique is disclosed whereby an image signal is read and displayed by a liquid crystal display before writing of the image signal of a single frame to the VRAM is completed in an image-capturing device provided with a VRAM for recording an image signal of a single frame. Specifically, a configuration is described in which image display by a liquid crystal display is started at a playback timing that is delayed by ΔT from the drive timing of the image sensor.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-243615 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.